there_will_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Current Cast
Ulhar Anhewothi, Warpriest of Garond Jewelbeard Ulhar is a kobold with lovely blue scales the color of sapphires, the gem he most adores. He is a devoted clergyman and competent problem-solver for his church, as soon to strike the earth as strike a skull with his pick. As a kobold, he is also an ideal choice to catch facetime at social functions, an occasion he handily rises to with devout wisdom guiding his words and spells. Ulhar hoards sapphires with the voracity of a true dragon, and can speak at length about their quality, but is nevertheless not above shouldering a pick and getting his claws dirty, to varying degrees of metaphor. * Fast friends with Gillian Barrow, cajoling him into convenient employment. * An emotional support for Lady Shantzi, providing a positive outlook on her "condition'. * Well-respected by the Jeweler's Guild, recognized in high society. * Guided well by Garond Jewelbeard, regularly seeking and using his wisdom with his daily spells. * Rather handsome, as kobolds go. * Sharper-witted than you think. * Has acquired red scales in addition to his original blue. * Now worships both Garond and Shara Sunathar, though the joint agenda of these deities is as of yet unknown. * Has acquired an artifact belonging to an ancient hero of legend, which he may well grow to live up to. * In a dedicated courtship with Tatiana Trenton, a business-savvy human girl. * Warpriest 6 (Domains: Earth, Luck), Lawful Neutral, Focus: Melee Combat+Support Magic, Best Stat: Wisdom Master Gillian Barrow, kept Bard Gillian is a rakish gnome with an eye for the finer things--like noble society, and airships. He is seeking patronage and leverage to get his dreams airborne, and seems to have found it in the noble Vivexivah family, having won their affection with a truly magical performance. He has handily made a splash at the first gala of the society season, and with a little luck, it just might become a wave. His skill with illusions is unparalleled, even among other gnomes, a fact he brings to bear in his performances to alarmingly good effect. * Reluctantly assisted Ulhar rescuing a Jeweler's Guild caravan, but seems fond enough of him. * Salvaged Lady Shantzi's reputation preemptively at the first gala, providing her a disguise. * Sitting hopefully-proudly atop the Vivexivah's hoard of Bards. * Tiny, even for a gnome. * Insists he is not an adventurer, but hides a chain shirt under his wonderfully-stylish jerkin. At all times. * A consummate crooner, even in combat, proudly pronouncing such classics as The Impossible Dream. * Bard 4 (duettist), Focus: Illusions+Support Magic, Best Stat: Charisma Lady Ashes Arytevivex Shantzi of Blanchedfield Ashes is the lowest of low nobles, the daughter of adventurers rewarded with a bleak holding for their extermination of a vicious red dragon. She was raised to serve the people through politics, not heroism, a fate she is enthusiastic about. However, on her excursion to Skovur for the noble Season, she underwent a horrifying change, growing the scales, horns, tail and claws of a dragon and scaring her retainers away with an unwitting roar and gout of flame. Among the Dragonblooded Sorcerers of the nobility, this might not be so bad... if her scales weren't red. * Seized on Gillian for his support in the performing arts, using his skill in stagecraft to disguise her features. * Cleaves close to Ulhar, being quite fond of kobolds and somewhat desperate for both his emotional support and his excuses to leave town. * Loved by the Stothguyya family, loathed by Hadrian Vrelvelgix, somewhat unknown otherwise. Loyal to the Stothguyya family beyond what is expected by high society. Considers the Marquessa a mother figure. * A devout worshiper of Shara Sunathar even before she could be considered 'scalykind', though conscious of (and at peace with) the favor kobolds have over her in her deity's eyes. Update: having experienced Communion with Shara Sunathar, she has been told that the answers she received were among the clearest human worshipers have gotten under her priestess' care. * Tall, broad-shouldered, and visibly strong. Utterly unashamed. * Compulsively and unconsciously hoards gold, using her open coinpurse as a pillow. Neurotically aware of how much gold she is in possession of at any given time. * Strong flayleaf habit, probably an alcoholic. The first keeps her bloodrage at bay. The latter keeps her demons at bay. Update: Ashes no longer suppresses her bloodrage, and is beginning to revel in her draconic nature. However, she has no means of coping with some issues outside copious drinking. * Particular hatred for Enchantment as a school of magic. She suffers from mood swings and deep memory holes as a result of the magical "discipline" she faced in her mother's care. Her ire is somewhat erroneous. Her most traumatic experience hinged more solidly on Baleful Polymorph; she isn't sure if her mother bothered with anything but speech throughout that durance, but in any case doesn't recall. * Is on a strict one-season time limit to change the course of her life. If she returns to Blanchedfield as she stands now, she can't anticipate returning to Skovur with the same set of memories or wishes. Update: following her most recent draconic changes and the restoration of her lost memories, Ashes is no longer fearful of returning home. * Has grown much stronger with regards to her psychological health, though her increased depth of emotion is beginning to tear open old wounds regarding the now-deceased Shini Kinless, Sworn of Linaial.. * It seems that the source of her draconic power is a curse laid upon Blanchedfield by its former tyrant, Werransprinsjach. * Courting Lord Constantine Vrelvelgix, Lord Robert Davenport, Lady Lydia Aussirnuade, Lord Tristan Xilunwanaktar, and Lady Calliope Aussirnuade, among whom Lord Davenport is the frontrunner. * Bloodrager 5/Dragon Disciple 1 (Draconic Bloodline, Rageshaper, Primalist), Chaotic Good, Focus: FYIAD+Melee Combat, Best Stat: Charisma Lord Theobaldus Ignatius Quinn of Edheren Theobaldus is a member of an aging noble family, owners of several sapphire mines that ran dry near two generations ago, when it father was a child. Since then the house and family has fallen into disrepair. Baron Tiritus Quinn, Theobaldus's father fell into despair with his father's passing, but found new love in his wife, whom with he had a son. However, she died in childbirth and once more he fell into sadness, taking his anger out on the boy who had stolen the love of his life, however as being his only viable heir he lands and holding was forced to educate the child in the ways of court politics. It is known that Baron Quinn was very hard on his boy, and that he grew up weak and sickly. Eventually Theo's father grew ill and weak, leaving him in charge of their estate. Seeking to restore their household he left, hoping to secure a better future for the people he ruled. * Staying with the Stothguyya family, old allies of the Quinn household. * Though not outwardly presenting has an intense dislike of non humans, which he desperately tries to hide. Update: Theo has made significant inroads on this aspect of his experience. * Skilled in the arts of speechcraft and wordplay * Pale, dark haired, and slender, known for being frail. He has extremely sharp features and strangely vibrant green eyes. Update: Theo's eyes have become slitted and draconic following an assertion of green dragon blood. * Cold and calculating, seems to always be after something for his personal goals. Update: Theo's personal goals thus far have been revealed to be the salvation of Edheren and the ascension of Edheren's Orcish population. * Growing as a person with impressive speed--while he is analytical, methodical, and somewhat paranoid, he is far kinder than he knows how to express. * Courting Lady Larentia Aussirnuade, Lady Dahlia Aussirnuade, Lady Calliope Aussirnuade and Lady Lydia Aussirnuade; it is likely he will court Lord Hawthorne Aussirnuade and Lady Ashes Shantzi as well. * Witch 6, Focus: Mind-affecting and debuffing, Best Stat: Intelligence and Wisdom Category:People Category:Reference Category:In-Character Reference